


Plot line give away

by dogsat4



Category: Maximum Ride, Supernatrual
Genre: Itex distroyed, Maximum Ride - Freeform, Spn season 4 AU, story give away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plotline give away, have fun with this or I'll turn it into a challenge! Just mention where you got it from please and if you need to clarify anything, just message me or comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot line give away

After Max and the flock came out into the public and told their story, a huge movement was set in motion. Soon the government had to bend to the public opinion and shutdown and disbanded Itexicon. All subjects were released and set free, those near their expatriation date were made as comfortable as possible and those that couldn't be saved were put down. Max had done what the voice had told her, she saved the world just a bit differently and at last they were free.  
Many of the children were returned to their families including the flock. For the ones that didn't have a family, homes were set up so that they could be adopted by families that could handle their blooming abilities. The flock were happy but for Max, that happiness didn't last long before her mother was killed by a vampire. Max took it upon herself to look after her sister and at the same time kill the things that killed their mother. 

Max and her still dropped in occasionally to say 'Hi' but she and her sister would never tell them what happened to their mother. The flock began to notice little differences about Max, first: she as extremely protective of her sister to the point where she knew exactly where her sister was at all times of the day and later found out that she taught her sister how to fight and fight dirty ( they weren't really happy about that but they said nothing) second; Max was really, really jumpy to the point she looked like she would bolt if anything or anyone she didn't know appeared and her sister looked similar just not as intense. That leads to the third thing, If Max didn't personally know the person, she would look at them suspiciously, say weird words around them and put stuff in their food and drink. Fourth was the nightmares, sometimes during the night Max or Ella would wake up screaming and crying, the flock couldn't get near either of them unless they were ready for severe bodily harm. When these nightmare would happen to one sister, she would run to the other and each time the flock could make out the words "I'm here, we're safe, nothing can get us, I killed them already" repeated like a mantra and fifth, the visits between them were becoming less and less frequent, it seems that Max was getting paranoid that the flock were going to turn on her, Ella assured her that they wouldn't, that they were family but Max though other wise since they had done it before and why can't they do it again. Another thing they noticed was the clothing they wore, stitched into the clothing was clips, Max had both males while Ella had two females. Fang figured that when Max goes flying, she clips Ella to herself but why? They always arrive in a car and told them that they ride in a car, they don't fly together. 

Later on, Nudge went looking in one of the duffle bags that she kept near her person at all time and was shock when she practically found enough weapons to fill an armory. The flock minus Max and her sister Ella, get together and discuss what has been going on and Angel says that there are strange words that are repeated in her head and Ella's too. She also mentions the delusions about vampires, demons and other mythical creatures. 

The flock then decide to confront them about what has been happening and put them in a mental hospital. It was during one of their visits, around after lunch, they flock call a meeting where they point out what they have been noticing and while they are point all that out, Max edges closer to Ella and like wise until Fang says that they were going to send Max to a 'place to get help' did all hell break loose. Max just stopped as Fang held Ella in a tight grip, Ella began to cry and fear creep-ed onto her features, not for the flock but for the way Max would react. Max just exploded and launched herself at Fang and attacked. Punching and kicking until he let go of Ella, the rest of the flock sprang into action after the two ran to grab their bags. Hoisting Ella up, Max ran to the near by cliff. She knew the other were in the air and since she had Ella, she need more power and right now all she could comprehend was that they were going to take Ella away from her. She ran and then she jumped by that time Ella had clipped herself to Max. There is a chase in the air before she looses them and flies straight to Bobby's house for safety. 

These she meets the Winchesters. (AN: this from season 4 AU) Now Max has to deal with angels, the Winchester, Bobby, the flock looking for them and popping up where they were unwanted and the Apocalypse. Yay. (AN: As the story progresses to season 5 and 6, Sam still goes to hell, Max is a soul angel and yanks Sam out soul and all, the hell memories are dull and repressed, Max convinces Castiel not to open the door to purgatory and since Sam has his soul there is no need to fix things. p.s A soul angel can only created by God and therefore he is still around and giving out help. A soul angel is high than an archangel and they beat Raphael together, after the french mistake, Dean gets together with Castiel and Max has a vision of a future where all the angels are cast out. she kills Naomi and Metatron before that can happen but they don't go down easy.


End file.
